


论欺骗性外表

by guitangyuan_00



Category: super-vocal/声入人心（tv）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 双A文学。又名《我被我想上的漂亮男孩上了》点我看黄子弘凡偷鸡不成蚀把米，强/女干不成反被操。【?】【没有强/女干他没这个胆子】还是柚子花高杨，香橙味黄子。不过这次是双A我其实，abo这门科目并不是特别过关，大家不要认真。





	论欺骗性外表

“维也纳音乐学院，高杨。”

“哎呦，这名字好。”阿云嘎说着，就看见人走出来。黄子弘凡一瞬间瞳孔缩放，脑子一片空白，只听见自己的心跳砰砰砰的充斥整个录制现场。  
跟着嘎子哥的那句好美重复了两次。

“大家好，我是高杨。现在就读于维也纳音乐学院，是一名大四的学生，是男高音，小男高音。”高杨笑起来很好看，眼角的笑纹勾着黄子弘凡的心。

黄子完全没有想过对方什么性别直接把人看做Omega了。

然后就像所有的Alpha的追求戏码一样。黄子去接近高杨。高杨身上的气味淡淡的，黄子更加确信了高杨是Omega这个事。  
高杨也没有拒绝他，大大方方的和他相处，眉眼弯弯的看他，黄子魂都没有了。在黄子同学的主动攻势之下，两个人关系越来越好。连粉丝都发现了一个什么“十米定律”。  
黄子觉得差不多了，高杨感觉也喜欢他，他们只要赶紧把窗户纸捅破了就好了。  
这个机会立刻就来了。晚上大家聚餐，男人聚餐怎么能不喝酒呢？说着，佳哥点了十箱啤酒，不醉不休。  
大家一杯接着一杯喝，黄子弘凡高兴的很，大家又喜欢逗他，全给他倒酒喝，看到他差不多醉了也收手了，小孩儿别喝那么多！  
代玮突然喊他，黄子，送高杨回去吧，他不能喝酒，喝了一点就不行了。  
黄子心在跳，胃在叫，十二指肠在欢笑！哎呦！我的妈呀！多好的机会摆在我眼前我要是不好好珍惜会后悔一辈子！

当事人黄子弘凡事后表示，我现在就是很后悔，非常非常非常的后悔。

黄子表现出他Alpha极大的魄力一路扶着不怎么轻的高杨到了酒店刷了房卡扶高杨上床躺着。全程不皱眉不喘气堪比模范硬汉。

高杨喝了酒身上有一股淡淡的酒气，估计真的没喝多少，居然醉成这样，酒量真的不怎么样啊……黄子心想。黄子喝的比高杨不知道多多少，身上酒气特别重，像个酒泡的果子。醉后的后劲也有一点，脑袋晕乎乎的，他把高杨放床上之后就在他们房间洗了个澡直接穿了浴衣就出来了。  
高杨迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看他，“阿黄……我想喝水…”  
黄子赶紧给他倒水喝。  
高杨醉眼迷离的喝完了一杯水，他刚刚想去接他的杯子，就被高杨顺着他一只手撑着床一只手扬起的姿势吻了。黄子也毫不示弱，两个人都疯狂的吮吸对方口里的津液，争夺空气，最后还是黄子落了下风，被高杨摁着下巴吻得晕乎乎的。黄子的香橙味的信息素已经完完全全在空气里爆开来了。黄子正纳闷高杨怎么这么收得住信息素，一股更加强烈更加具有刺激性的气味在空气里散开来，让黄子都倍感压迫。  
是柚子花的味道，有淡淡的清香就像高杨一样，但是苦涩的尾调凛冽的就像此时此刻高杨充斥着欲望和占有欲的眼睛，让黄子不清醒。

完了。高杨是个Alpha。在高杨把他的浴衣扒下来的那一个瞬间，黄子弘凡脑子里只有这一句话。

 

高杨靠在他耳朵旁边低低的笑着，手在他单薄的胸膛上乱摸，“阿黄里面什么都没有穿啊？”  
“废话！你们房间又没有我的衣服！”  
“嗯……”高杨的手径直摸向他的勃起的地方，用手上下撸动，“那阿黄来想对我做什么事？”  
黄子给他摸得爽得头皮发麻，喘着粗气，破罐子破摔的说“想干你。”

“啊呀，可是这是不行的哦？阿黄？”黄子一下子全部射在高杨手上整个人软下去，还在贤者时间感受射精后的余韵，高杨沾满精液的手指往他从来没有用过的后穴捅进去。

“啊！高杨！?你干什么?”黄子的恐惧感涌上心头，却被高杨死死的摁住，手指还不断的在后穴搅动。  
“干，你，啊。”高杨一字一句的说，语气像我今天吃西红柿一样平静。  
“你疯了？我是Alpha?”  
“阿黄，我也是Alpha啊。”高杨到底是心疼小孩，Alpha的后穴不能自己出水，高杨翻出来一瓶凡士林挤了大半管去给黄子做扩张。扩张的过程久的磨人。黄子在高杨手指的探索下渐渐的感受到了一种从未有过的快感，甬道内的一个腺体给他带来了无尽的快感。  
太爽了，他感觉自己变得奇怪了。  
高杨看着他的狗狗眼变得水汪汪的透着色情的味道，满面潮红，口水流出口腔溢到下巴的皮肤上，色情的不得了。  
“怎么样，准备好被另一个Alpha操了吗？”高杨把皮带解散，掰开他的腿，前端蹭着黄子被扩张的穴口，眼里储着笑。  
“高杨我操你妈！”  
话音一落高杨就直接捅了进来，眯着眼睛看他。  
妈的高杨吃什么长的？那玩意儿那么大家伙。黄子给痛的倒吸凉气。  
“阿黄，是我在操你，你看清楚了。”  
Alpha的后穴相对来说还是太干涩了，高杨缓缓的抽送起来，随着高杨的动作，黄子渐渐适应了高杨的形状，高杨开始凭着感觉往方才用手摸到的黄子的敏感点上捅。  
黄子浑身颤抖，软成一滩水，一股奇异的快感从后穴溢出，从股间传到他的四肢百骸五脏六腑，像一股电流，他给爽得掉眼泪，又羞又臊。没想到他一个钢铁纯A居然被一个美人按在床上干得死去活来的。他简直想就地掘坟。可是快感很快让她没有办法思考其他的东西，他忍不住扭腰配合高杨的动作，用哭哑的嗓子叫高杨的名字，挠着他的背求他慢一点。黄子不能抑制的射了第二次。  
“阿黄好棒啊……”高杨染着情欲的眼睛直直的看着他，黄子的甬道又是一阵紧缩，死死的吸着高杨的下体。高杨给他夹得闷哼一声，更加用力的去往他身体里送。高杨引他叫他哥哥。黄子现在哪能想那么多，好哥哥高杨哥哥乱七八糟喊一通，喘息着的声音直把高杨喊的更大。黄子更加不好受。  
快感像暴风雨一样席卷他，他感觉后穴像要涌出什么东西，等意识到他居然像一个Omega一样分泌出了大量肠液往高杨的性器上涌的时候他几乎想立马死掉。后面的快感放大，他抵着膝盖想要往前，被高杨狠狠地往回拉一下。他大声呻吟出声。  
“阿黄要被我操熟了”高杨笑了。把黄子翻一个身，后穴空空的让黄子一下子不知所措，呆滞的望着高杨。“别急，小家伙。”  
紧接着就是高杨大张大合的攻势，把黄子的呻吟也顶得支离破碎，他低头去嘬黄子的乳首，上下同时腾起的快感让他神志不清醒。  
不知道高杨到底顶了他多少下，终于射在了里面，精液的温度比正常体温更低一些，在滚烫的后穴里凉凉的，激得黄子浑身一个激灵。

“高杨……你太棒了…”黄子咬牙切齿的说。

“要清理干净哦，不然明天会闹肚子。阿黄不想肚子疼吧？”高杨微笑着说。

**Author's Note:**

> 代老师来结钱了。


End file.
